wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naxxramas
|boss=Kel'Thuzad |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |key=None |bosses= }} Naxxramas is an introductory level-80 raid instance floating above Dragonblight. It has the shape of a necropolis and has the questionable honor to serve as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The original incarnation of the instance was regarded as the most difficult pre-''Burning Crusade'' raid, requiring 40 well-equipped players to complete. In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Naxxramas was moved to Northrend and retuned as an entry-level raid dungeon for level 80 players. Like all other Wrath raid dungeons, Naxxramas has both 10-man and 25-man versions.http://www.egames.de/?ren=news_detail&news_id=65631 History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spreads the plague throughout Lordaeron. Other sources say Obrahiim, the Traveler, a great skeletal architect, was pivotal in the conception of Naxxramas,Compendium of Fallen Heroes hinting that it was altered or retooled. Due to his fighting a war against the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, the Forsaken and the Humans of the Alliance, as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, the forces of Kel'Thuzad have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But now the gates of Naxxramas are open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces are rapidly sweeping away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short back story for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Recent history After the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in the Eastern Plaguelands, Naxxramas has returned to Northrend and now hovers above the Carrion Fields in the Dragonblight, where it lays siege to the Alliance stronghold of Wintergarde Keep. Gaining entry Naxxramas is the second raid instance to be accessible only by flying mount or a Ritual of Summoning (the first being Tempest Keep). The necropolis model has been modified accordingly; there are openings at the bottom of Naxxramas that lead into a central room with a runic circle (similar to the one in the teleport spire in Plaguewood) and portals that lead into the necropolis itself. Image:Naxxramas Entrance Wotlk.jpg|Naxxramas can now only be entered by flying into it. Image:Naxx entry portal 1.jpg|Flying in Image:Naxx entry portal 2.jpg|A closer look Raid Setup The 10-man version * Raid composition – three of the wings can be completed with 2 healers, 2 tanks, and 6 DPS, although a common setup is 2 tanks, 3 healers, and 5 DPS * General gear check – level 80 blues. * Tanks – should have 20k+ unbuffed health and 21k+ unbuffed armour, as well as be defense-capped. * DPS spellcasters should have 12% to hit on the normal 10-man version The 25-man version * Raid composition – aim for 3-4 tanks, 6-7 healers and 14-16 DPS * General gear check – level 80 heroic blues or level 70 raid epics. * Tanks – at least ~28,000 raid buffed HP for Patchwerk. * DPS spellcasters should have 17% to hit. * DPS will want to be raid-specced and competent for Thaddius, as he is the main DPS test of the dungeon in 25-man mode. Instance layout Naxxramas is a massive sprawling necropolis of interconnected quarters. Players enter at the center of the necropolis, and then choose one of four wings to progress through. In order of ascending difficulty, these are: Arachnid Quarter * A web-covered wing of spiders and cultists of the Cult of the Damned. * Three bosses. * The trash clear to Anub'Rekhan is short, with the clears to Grand Widow Faerlina and Maexxna being progressively longer. * An entry-level quarter, this is usually the first one targeted by guilds to gear up their players Plague Quarter * A wing of strange fungus, ghouls, gargoyles, maggots and other plagued monstrosities. * Three bosses. * This wing is only very slightly more difficult than the Arachnid Quarter, with Noth the Plaguebringer being arguably the easiest boss in the instance. The trash clear to Noth the Plaguebringer and Heigan the Unclean is medium length, with Loatheb having a short gauntlet of quickly respawning maggots and eye stalks rather than a trash clear. Military Quarter * A wing of Death Knights and their steeds. * Three bosses. * This wing requires slightly more coordination than Arachnid or Plague but has no higher gear requirements. The trash clear to Instructor Razuvious is the longest in the instance, with considerable trash clears for Gothik the Harvester and The Four Horsemen. Construct Quarter * A wing of toxic slime filled with abominations and their creators. * Four bosses. * Previously known as the Abomination wing in level 60 Naxxramas. * This quarter has slightly higher gear and coordination requirements than the first three wings and it is recommended new groups tackle this quarter last. Patchwerk is a considerable healer test on Heroic difficulty and Thaddius is a considerable DPS check on Heroic difficulty. The trash clear to Patchwerk is long but Grobbulus and Thaddius have short clears. Gluth has no trash whatsoever. Frostwyrm Lair * The Frozen Heart of Naxxramas, unlocked by completing the first four quarters. * Two bosses. * Neither boss has any trash to clear, though Kel'Thuzad has a three minute event every time he is engaged that could be considered trash. Sapphiron will severely test the healers of new groups. Kel'Thuzad is considerably easier on 10-man difficulty but is arguably the hardest boss in the instance on Heroic difficulty and will require the tanks, healers and DPS of new groups to play well to succeed. Maps * A map from BlizzCon shows what Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance * Map for Atlas: Here * Tactical map (large): Here (.png) * Tactical map (huge): Here (.tif) Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas5.jpg|Overview Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas2.jpg|Arachnid quarter Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas4.jpg|Plague quarter Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas3.jpg|Military quarter Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas1.jpg|Construct quarter Image:InstanceMap-Naxxramas6.jpg|Frostwrym Lair & Kel'Thuzad's Chamber Dungeon Denizens * Abominations * Banshees * Bats * Beetles * Blood elves * Bone golems * Crypt fiends * Crypt lords * Cultists * Deathchargers * Death knights * Draenei * Dwarves * Eye stalks * Flesh giants * Flesh giant cyborg (one, Grobbulus) * Flesh titan (one, Thaddius) * Frost wyrm (one, Sapphiron) * Fungal monster (one, Loatheb) * Forsaken * Gargoyles * Geists * Ghosts * Ghouls * Gnomes * Housecat (one, Mr. Bigglesworth) * Humans * Larvae * Lich (one, Kel'Thuzad) * Mad scientists * Necromancer (two, Gothik the Harvester and Heigan the Unclean) * Night elves * Oozes * Oozelings * Orcs * Plague-dog (one, Gluth) * Plague eruptors * Rats (critters) * Scourge gnomes * Shades * Skeletal mages * Skeletons * Spiders * Spores * Tauren * Trolls * Wights * Wraiths * Zombies By quarter Resist Fights In only one encounter in Naxxramas is it desirable to have resistance gear and that is Sapphiron, who uses many frost damage abilities. However, it is not necessary and there is an achievement for completing the encounter with under 100 frost resistance. Loot Naxxramas loot includes the Tier 7 raid sets, which are based on the Tier 3 raid sets that dropped in the original Naxxramas. There are two versions: "Heroes'" sets (for example, Heroes' Dreadnaught, Heroes' Plagueheart, and so on.) for the 10-man, and "Valorous" sets (for example, Valorous Dreadnaught, Valorous Plagueheart, and so on.) for the 25-man. While these sets are inspired by the original Tier 3 sets, they have received significant model updates. For more details, see Naxxramas Loot. Each version of the instance drops 16 badges. Achievements Video A raid on Heigan the Unclean in Plague Quarter World Firsts The raid was cleared for the very first time on both heroic and normal by Ensidia within 3 days after the release of WotLK. Kel'Thuzad fell at 15:30 of the 15th November 2008. References External links fr:Naxxramas Category:Sandboxes Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Crypts Category:Naxxramas Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Necropolises